Mommy Matsumoto?
by theholychesse
Summary: Based off another person's idea. Matsumoto finds a boy with vast amounts of soul energy, who is Danny Phantom, who belives her to be his mother. Danny isn't safer in this demension either, with all the scary people around. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

(This is based on jeanette9a idea. "Danny gets in to an accident and gets transported to the soul society. Due to a head injury he think's Matsumoto Rangiku is his mom. But do you think Kurotshuchi Mayuri would let Danny go around freely without finding out about him, I don't think so. So do you think she has it in her to protect the 14year old phantom that is behaving like a scared 5year old?" That is the idea. Enjoy.)

….

Danny was currently looting his parent's lab. To be honest it's could sabotaging threats that could hurt him a lot. He so far found nothing that could hurt him. He was about to leave when a low beeping sounded behind him. Before he could find out what it was. A bright light flooded his eyes and a high-pitched hum tore through his ear-drums. Before he passed out he heard an explosion from where the cause of this came from. The whiteness then overcome him causing pain to shoot through him…. He was out.

….

Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto were just coming from a visit to the world of the living and were chatting. Actually scratch that, it was Matsumoto who was doing the talking and Hitsugaya ignoring her.

"Did you see some of the people's clothes? There were dreadful and-" Hitsugaya cut her off by shushing her.

"What!? What's so wrong about a girl-mmmfmfmmm." Matsumoto was silenced by Hitsugaya placing his hand on her mouth. She could feel vast amounts soul energy somewhere to her right. Hitsugaya withdrew his hand and pointed towards the energy. They began running towards it.

The trees around them were showing signs of damage, explosion most likely, and soon a circle of trees in the middle of the destruction appeared. In the center Matsumoto could see a person. It was a boy that had white hair with blood visible on it. She ran toward him. She knelt down examine him.

He had an injury on his head, among other places she could see. After touching a wound on his arm, he began stirring. He opened his eyes, glowing green, and asked,

"Mom?"


	2. Chapter 2, You Like Buns?

Matsumoto blinked. Hitsugaya blinked. The boy blinked.

"What's wrong mom?" The boy asked.

"What the-HELL? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Matsumoto screamed. The boy, surprised, tried to get away but thanks to a sprained ankle could not get away. In response to moving it, he whimpered.

To be honest, Matsumoto's and Hitsugaya's hearts softened even more than when they first saw the boy. Yes, Hitsugaya did have a heart, an icy one, but a heart non the less. Hitsugaya had seen that the boy's reactions were trueful and thus not a threat that _wanted_ to hurt them. But the boy had SO soul energy, he could sense it pouring out of the boy. It was probably more powerful then Shunsui Kyoraku's (The captain of the first division). It was bound to attract more shinigami then themselves.

Matsumoto, who had as well a heart, in order to soothe the boy, hugged him. He seemed to relax, until his face began turning blue. Her massive bosom, which the poor boy was in face-first, stopped him from drawing breath. Hitsugaya saved the boy from death by breasts, by telling Matsumoto to release the boy. Matsumoto shocked that she almost killed asked,

"Are you okay? Sorry for yelling at you. Where did you come from and what's your name?" The boy breathed deeply for a minute or so answered,

"Uh… I… I'm fine and it's okay. I don't know where I came from and my name…um…..I think it begins with a 'D'….uh….eh…that's….that's all I remember." The boy said. All three of their heads perked up when a bunch more presences arrived. Among them was the captain of the first division that was mentioned earlier, he said,

"Hi yah there, now why are you, little boy, here in the realm of the dead for?"

"He is a shinigami right?" A shinigami behind Kyoraku asked.

"Nope, not even a sprit, well half of a sprit. Half living and half dead. Now kid, how did that happen?" Kyoraku answered. This caused anuproar in the shinigami behind and in front of Kyoraku (Matsumoto and Hitsugaya.)

"Um sir, um…I…I don't remember." The boy said, looking even paler than he originally was.

"That's okay kid, you like steamed buns?"


	3. Chapter 3, Shikyo

The group of shinigami groaned, the captain was at it again, being so casual around a dangerous being. The boy on the other hand smiled.

"That's nice of you, sir." Kyoraku walked over to the kid and squatted down to the kids eye-level.

"Do ya know your name?" He asked in a kind tone.

"I just know that it begins with a 'D'" The boy answered.

"So we gonna name ya? How about-"He was interrupted by the boy who said,

"I think Mom should know." The boy pointed at Matsumoto. The captain looked at the robust woman and started to laugh. He was joined by the nameless shinigami behind him. Matsumoto, if the kid wasn't injured, would have glared daggers at the boy.

"How is—hehehe-Matsumoto-pthahah-your mom? HAHAHAH!" Kyoraku asked. The boy smiled and hugged Matsumoto's arm to his chest.

"She's my mommy." The boy stated. Matsumoto was mouthing, 'I'm not' to the group. They understood, but still they laughed.

The boy suddenly froze and looked around frantically. The shinigami understood why after seeing a small white fox with green eyes and a green-tipped tail step out from a near-by tree. Upon seeing each other the fox ran happily to the kid and began nuzzling him.

"Who's that?" Kyoraku asked, not saying to the rest of the shinigami that the fox had the same spiritual presence as the boy, not yet at least. Although from Hitsugaya's reaction of seeing the fox, the icy captain came to the same conclusion as himself.

"Shikyo" The boy answered, although looking confused at how he knew the fox's name. A few of the nameless shinigami behind Kyoraku began suspecting the fox of being more than a fox.

"You wish to go Mom's home?"Hitsugaya, of all people asked.

"Yeah, sure. Where does Mom live?"

"In the Soul Society." Hitsugaya answered. The boy looked at Hitsugaya and then at the rest of the shinigami then at Matsumoto. He tried getting up but instead of using his feet, he floated a few centimeters off the ground.

"Let's go." The boy said.


	4. Chapter 4, Small Chapter

The boy and the shinigami walked to soul society, well the boy was floating and stroking Shikyo in his arms. The boy had an innocent smile plastered over his face and was looking at the plants the group was walking by, sometimes stopping to look at the shinigami walking behind him on the path. The shinigami were talking quietly, about the floating boy in front of them.

"Why do you think that he thinks that Matsumoto is his parent? Why not Captain Hitsugaya?" A nameless shinigami asked. Said shinigami got a small glare from said captain.

"In think it's because maybe he saw her first, like a chicken." Another nameless shinigami answered. The rest nodded.

"Seems feasible."Hitsugaya said.

"More importantly is what we do with him." A shinigami said.

"We need to make a meeting with all the captains and then we did fate." Kyoraku answered.

In front of the group was the wall to their home. The Soul Society.

(Sorry that it's small today, not in a writing mood today much.)


	5. Chapter 5, A Cheerful, Trusting Child

Now let me fast forward to the good bits. The meeting with the captains and the boy.

In case you wanted to know what happened after they saw the walls, it is thus. They saw the walls, the kid (Danny, in case you forgot) was excited, they talked to the gatekeepers, sent a few shinigami ahead to tell the captains of the meeting, walked through the city to the place where meetings are conducted and being at the beginning of said meeting.

"Who is this boy and why is he here?" Byakuya, the captain of the 6th division, asked. All the captains where present and all were staring at the boy with great intensity. The boy in turn was smiling innocently, having a sleeping Shikyo in his lap and hugging Matsumoto's arm rather tightly. She was here due to the fact that Kyoraku allowed it.

He was an odd site even to the millennia plus old shinigami captains. White hair, not to rare around here, green, glowing eyes, rare, blood caking and drying out on his head, not as rare as they wanted and monochrome clothes, common as a blade of grass in a field.

The clothes in question were not the hazmat suit he always wore when fighting crime, though no one knew that and have never seen the hazmat suit. Instead a silk, baggy, white shirt and pants were covered by an ankle length black cloak with a hood that had two raised corners near the top, resembling fox ears when up. He had bare feet and no gloves.

He had other features to boot. He was smaller than the small, white-haired captain in their midst, and skinnier as well, and looked about 14 years old.

On his arms, (they could be seen due to gravity acting up when holding Matsumoto's arm in both his arms and hugging them up to his chest) among a forest of small, fairly large, old and new scars and wounds were tattoos, but not tattoos because of the sprit energy oozing out of them, most likely restraints.

The right had two sets of black dots snaking up, from probably somewhere on his chest, stopping at his wrists and merging to create a counter clockwise spiral on the back of his hand.

His left arm however was virtually the same thing except that the dots were in a pattern of green, light blue, purple, orange, indigo, brown, yellow, red and gray and merging to make a rainbow like clockwise spiral.

Defiantly not a normal being, not shinigami or hollow or living. Not fully any of those at least.

Now the captains were smart. They knew that the tattoos were products of natural restraints of physical and spiritual power. They were on their toes from now one.

Even though most of the soul energy was restricted, they could still sense heaps of it radiating from him and the white fox in his lap. It was in a shape of a dog or a fox and was cool to their minds. The boy was so strange.

The captains stared with different emotions in them. Mostly weariness and pity, for the boy would most likely be subjected to be studied by one of their most odd captains. One pair of eyes that was staring at the boy was that said captain. His eyes were filled with sadistic curiosity and manic joy. That captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, looked at the boy sitting happily with the fox and the busty woman's arms in his, and thought of all the tests, agonizing and terrifying he'd heard, he'll do to the small boy.

He grinned.


	6. Chapter 6, New Name

"Who is this boy and why is he here?" Byakuya, the captain of the 6th division, asked. The captain of the first division, Kyoraku answered the flower-man.

"His name, we don't know and he doesn't know either, what he is a hybrid of the dead and the living, a being belonging neither to Soul Society or the land of the living." If you knew Byakuya real well then you'd know he was surprised right now because his hair twitched. No joke, it twitched.

"So we have no jurisdiction to involve ourselves with him….." Matsumoto asked looking down at the boy somehow hugging her arm and the fox, Shikyo, did not mind at all being almost crushed to death. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was looking at the boy and the fox like the boy was a steak and him a serpent who had not eaten for two years.

"Is my jurisdiction able to involve the little boy over there?" The clown-like captain asked leaning towards the boy. The boy broke out of his joyful daydream by said clown captain going in to his personal space. He grinned in greeting and waved his hand that was intertwined with Matsumoto's arm.

"Hi, how are you? You look a bit weird. How long does it take you to put on that make-up?" The boy asked, hugging Shikyo and Matsumoto closer to his heart. His eyes had taken on a sharper gaze, bordering on a glare with the invasion of his personal space by a weird creepy clown guy. He was giving out a foul smelling odor of sociopathic memories and thoughts. His nose wrinkled up by a few micro-millimeters.

"Little boy I am well, but how about you? You have injuries all over you, would you like to get patched up by me?" He asked looking at many of said injuries.

The boy narrowed his eyes slightly . The fox bared it's gleaming, white teeth.

"No, Mom can patch me up." He said glancing at Matsumoto, who had grown a little pale from thinking about the things that could happen between the boy and Mayuri.

The captain pouted briefly and leaned back to his earlier position.

…

"Now we have agreed for the boy to stay with Captain Hitsugaya and his section to take care of the boy until further notice, agreed?" Kyoraku asked, well not really, he stated it. Since nobody argued with him, he turned to Matsumoto.

"Well, Lieutenant Matsumoto, as the temporarily mother of this boy, what do you name him?" All the occupants of that room stared at her, mostly with curious eyes and the pair of glowing green eyes looking at her with anticipation.

"Dyako Kitsune, sir." She said, looking at the foxy boy staring into her eyes.

(If that name means anything in any foreign laugauge, please tell me. I made up the name because I think it suits him. So I don't know what it means.)


	7. Chapter 7, Her Father

It was dark. It was cold. It was quiet. It was moist.

Nothing was here. It was empty.

A bright light took the darkness away and there was the Soul Society, in ruins. The gardens and houses were on fire and people where running away. Those people were shot with green energy; he turned to look at the source, it was himself. But not himself.

Himself turned to look at him, his face covered with soot of the burnt realm, eyes wide with the sick thrill, body smeared with the blood of the innocents.

He asked Himself,

"Why?"

"Why not?" He asked with a smile, then turned back to watch the chaos he created.

The world turned dark again, only this it was hot, unbearably hot. It was not quiet, he could hear his own sobs sound in this space. It was not moist, it was wet, he could feel liquid dripping on him and onto his dead heart.

Dead? He was dead?

You are. A woman said.

How? He asked.

It was your mistake that took your life. She said.

How did I die? He asked.

Her answer was a pain beginning in his arm and then exploding across him. For a second he could hear a creepy man laughing.

Then the markings upon his skin started to glow and began moving. For a second he could hear a creepy man cheer.

The world then started spinning and darkening. For a second he could see a man with black and white face paint grinning at him.

….

Nemu Kurotsuchi looked at her father who was in turn looking at the sleeping boy with the metal device on his head. The boy was hugging the fox up to his chest and his legs were curled to protect the fox and he was whimpering in his sleep due to said device.

It was supposed to inspect minds and plant a parasite inside the mind of the victim and within a period of a month or so, turn the person insane so that her father could mold them into willing guinea pigs.


	8. Chapter 8, No One Interrups

Matsumoto peered through the crack in the door at Dyako Kitsune, who was sprawled out on the floor with Shikyo sleeping on his chest. She awed at that and closed the door.

….

In the afternoon, Dyako had yet to awaken, and Matsumoto had come to world of the living with Captain Hitugaya to check up on Hallow activity and the members of the section went either to dinner or training. So in the evening when Dyako woke up, he was alone.

He walked around the whole building but everyone was gone. He became extremely scared. Shikyo tried to comfort him with nuzzling and jumping, but Dyako got worse and he started to cry. Shikyo, desperate to make her companion happy, wished for a method to get where Matsumoto was.

A bright green portal then popped up in front of the duo and Shikyo nudged Dyako to look at it, curious he put one finger through and feeling heat and a slight breeze from the other side of it realized it was a portal. He took Shikyo and stepped through.

The portal was gone with a flash of white light, taking Dyako and Shikyo to the land of the living.

….

(Warning: This is when things get real AUish. The battle as far as I know did not exists. Proceed with something.)

Dyako arrived in a battle between his 'Mother', his mother's captain, and a group of teens. One was a hespanic man with brown hair that covered his eyes and had a black arm, another was a black-haired one wearing glasses with a bow and arrow and one with short, bright orange hair and with a sword.

"Uryu, can you do anything more that have your arrows bounce off that thing?!" The orange-head yelled to the archer, whose name is Uryu.

"No, this thing is too strong." Uryu replied, firing another arrow that bounced off the creature's body.

The thing they were talking about was a mostly gray bear-like thing with orange paw thing and eyes. It was bigger than the nearby house. The group was trying to kill or capture it, but where failing. When Dyako saw Matsumoto he smiled and actually teleported to her, then hugging the surprised woman in a death grip.

"Mommy!" He yelled, nuzzling into her neck. Time seemed to stop then. The captain and the teens froze and looked, shocked, on him. Then the thing stopped because everyone who was attacking it stopped.

Then the thing, taking the chance to kill the people who were bothering him, attacked the woman with the child hugging her, the source of the shock.

Dyako sensing that someone was coming to interrupt his meeting with his mother, glared at the being and kicked it, causing it to fly back into a building. It shrunk down to a gray bear that ran away to the nearby forest.

He then settled to nuzzle her more.


	9. Chapter 9, The Magical Fox

"Who is THAT?!" The carrot head screamed on top of his lungs. The Hispanic man and Uryu seem to share his question, but are too polite to voice it in such a vulgar manner.

"Kurosaki, that is a boy that my section has temporally taken in due to his belief that Lt. Matsumoto is his mother."

"Well I am can figure that much out, pint-sized snowball!" Carrot-top yelled, once more with the entirety of his lungs. Said pint-sized snowball's eye twitched.

"I believe that Ichigo may be asking as how he managed to defeat the being so easily." Uryu said, massaging the bridge of his nose. The Hispanic man was staring at Dyako, even though the man's bangs covered more than half of his face.

"That I do not know." The ice captain answered. While all this commotion was happening, Dyako was basking in Matsumoto's attention. Shikyo, happy with his work started playing with a ball of dust that formed around her.

"Well how did the kid get here?" Ichigo asked, entering 'cool' mode.

"That I do not know as well." The captain, said turning toward the content boy.

"Why don't ask the boy himself?" Uryu questioned, joining into events once more. Matsumoto, taking the lead, asked the 1000 dollar question.

"So how did you get here?" She asked.

"Made a portal, or Shikyo did, but that doesn't matter, 'cause you're here!" He squealed the last part, hugging his surrogate mother even tighter seemingly making her hour-glass figure even more pronounced with the squeezing of her stomach.

"Cute~~~ " Chad whispered, unheard to the others, except for the fox no one was paying attention to, who looked at her companion and silently agreed.

…..

After about 5 minutes of the same questions, the captain, lieutenant, and boy who had no rank at all stepped through a portal made by the boy with no rank at all. They forgot a little fox. Who shook her head and vanished in a puff of smoke, only to reappear by her friend's side.


	10. Chapter 10, Reactions

Kurotsuchi looked at the screen with data rolling on it. To an ordinary person it would have been a jumble of 1s and 0s, but to this mad scientist it was as easy as pie. Anyway back to the data.

He was smiling slightly at all the parts except towards the end. He then grinned a maniacal smile and clapped his hands together. THIS IS WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL! MAGNIFINT!

He can't wait for the month to be over.

….

"You could have gotten hurt! What were you thinking?!" Matsumoto nagged, hand on her hip. Dyako (Danny) was rubbing his neck with his hand and looking on the ground. He had changed to snuggier clothes, a white kimono and thin pants.

Toshiro was looking at the duo, chuckling gently. Suddenly Matsumoto turned and went out of the room and made a hand movement saying to follow her.

She opened the paper door of the task force mess hall. The entirety of Hitsugaya's squad looked at the large busted woman. Many of the men's and a few of the women's gazes went to that area of her body. Matsumoto snapped her fingers and the stray eyes went to her face.

"You people, I have a question for you, how did you leave Dyako alone?!" She screamed, causing everyone to flinch. A hairy, grimy man with a gold earring in his ear replied,

"Lady, calm your tits, we ain't do nothing, we jus' left 'im alone." He said, picking his ear with his thumb. Matsumoto exploded.

"Why you -" Danny's ears were covered by a big brother like Hitsugaya who winced at each profanity that was spewing from her mouth.

By the time he put down his hands the sqaud had been left terrified and with a few member speaking out apologies in their mother tongues.

Matsumoto herself was left breathless but still furious. With a huff she stormed out of the room. Dyako followed her. For a moment his vision went red and he left dizzy but that moment was soon over.

Graceful as a cat he skipped after his fuming, surrogate mother.


	11. Chapter 11, Cold Colour

Vlad stared at the glowing computer screen in rage. Why won't the blasted machine tell him where Daniel is?!

Calm down, breathe in, and breathe out. When the white-haired man calmed down he opens a blue eye to stare at the machine, whirling away to find Danny's ecto signature.

The child has been gone for the better part of a year, along with his ghostly persona. People were starting to connect the dots; he was doing everything in his power to keep anyone from knowing. If Daniel was here he would be screaming why.

The truth is that he really does care for the boy, although the heat of battle does make him say a few things that make him look down-right evil, not the malevolent being he is. He sincerely worries for the boy, he is powerful and kind, people might take advantage of that and heaven knows what they will do. Taking a deep breath he put his full attention at the glowing screen.

….

Dyako (Danny) woke up with a start, sweat weakly dribbling off his forehead. Looking around the room he saw nobody except his faithful white fox. For the past 2 weeks he was here he spent most of time in his room after he was banned by his (surrogate) mom to venture outside for anything of the mischief category. Thus he spent a lot of time in his room, he also got to know his fox better.

Shikyo the fox liked anything except toast, which they both despised, she was a girl (don't ask him how he found that out, he'd shudder and tell you to go away) and she treated Danny like an equal, something that even mom and Toshiro were struggling with.

The reason for the sudden awaking was the series of nightmares he was having for the past week, he forgot most of them the moment he awoke, but he knew that they scared him.

The few things he remembered were thus, he was strapped to a cold, cold desk, (place of hurt/fear) he knew, men in white suits would hover over him and stick things into his naked body, he would not have even the slightest sliver of power to fight them off. They would strap a translucent face mask to his face and the world would fade. Everything before and after would be forgotten by him.

He felt that they were real, but definitely not memories, not his at least, though the things he felt could only be felt by him. Weird huh? (**This is a bit a spoiler for an upcoming story, hur hur hur) **

The nightmares kept him awake, he already has thick black circle around his eyes.

Not only do the nights torment him, but the day as well. He very often gets very dizzy, dark circles gather in his vision and sometimes he sees **_something_** in the corner of his eye, but as soon as he turns it's gone. It's keeping him paranoid.

He also can't seem to keep down food, if he ate a bowl of rice, he would vomit it out in the next 2 hours. He's only getting the smallest amount of nutrients from food, though thankfully, water stays down.

His head almost constantly throbs and his legs are starting to get numb.

He hasn't told anyone else except Shikyo, since he doesn't want to worry them and take more of their time. Lately though he was getting a bit more worried. It happened only three times but there where times when he fell to the ground and started shaking. Shikyo would always sprint to his side and when he looked at those big, green eyes he would go back to normal.

He hadn't noticed the green energy she gave off when she saw him, he never saw the green energy becoming tendrils and slowly snaking towards him, stopping at his head, and sinking in.

He didn't see that Shikyo got more and more worried when it happened.

At night he didn't notice his tattoos glowing a cold crimson colour. He did notice that each day he felt worse and worse and he saw his mom less and less.


	12. Chapter 12, He Will Fix Us

The human world was getting more and more attacked by those orange and gray things, last week they managed to beat one of them by firing bullets and zanpaktos at it at the same time, they barely did it though. Mayuri was tasked to analyze it's blood and find where they came from, how, and how to beat them.

Matsumoto didn't trust that clown, not one bit.

She was so busy she forgot all about the little boy who called her mom.

….

Danny felt like he was dying.

It was always so cold that his teeth clattered or so hot he sweated in places he didn't even know could sweat. His world was almost always turning around him and things would fade in and out of focus.

But worst of all was a feeling he would get sometimes, a feeling like something was scurrying in his blood, his organs, his brain, his CORE! GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!

He breathed heavily it went away by itself. Usually he will try to get it out on his own, though it's always gone before he can go wash the bloody blade.

He needs help.

He wants mommy to come and fix him. Aren't that what they do when you start hurting?

He **needs**help.

Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy. WHERE IS SHE! Has she left him? Deserted him? Since he does nothing? Shikyo is nudging him with her head, she is weak, she is slow and sluggish like him.

They **NEED** help!

The man with face paint… He said,

"_would you like to get patched up by me?" _Maybe, he can help. ..

Heh, yeah! He will help! Screw him looking so weird and his negative aura!

He will help he will help he will help he will help he will help he will help he will help he will help he will help.

He will get the THING out. OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT. Get OUT. OF. ME! He wants to be normal, to be good, to be useful. The man that appeared in some of his dreams, a bald man with a crooked nose and with a red staff that made the world red didn't think he was useful. The African-American lady that appears sometimes in his dreams doesn't think he's good. The lovely purple eyed girl that is always in his dreams thinks he isn't normal, she doesn't say it though.

The man will help for sure, make him normal, good and not useless. Standing on wobbling legs and ignored the whines and begging of the little white fox he began walking toward the man's lab.

How does he know where it is? A small part of his brain asked. It was lost amid the rambling of the rest of his brain.

He will fix us!

Walking by a calendar he didn't notice that it said that it was one month since he came here.

(**CLIFFE GALOUR! I love doing that so MUCH! Sorry if the chapter weirds you out or scares you, it's meant to show how Danny's mind is after the machine that Mayuri used on him.)**


	13. Chapter 13, Well, Fudge

Ugh, damn. What is today's date? She walked over to a nearby calendar and peered at it. June 6th, hm, it's been more than a month since she saw Dyako last. Is he okay? Does he miss her? Shaking her head she went to go wake up Ichigo, she would be back in a few days.

…

(Conveniently enough, a few days)

She inhaled the air and closed her eyes. The human world was nice and all but it could not compete with home.

The long meeting with the captains was FINALLY over. They had no success identifying where the orange and grey things were or where they came from, but they discovered that an electric and ice wave paralyzed them long enough and weakened them enough for a hit with a zanpakto.

But now, she HAS to visit Dyako.

Jogging lightly she arrived at his door.

She knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again.

No answer.

She knocked again again.

STILL NO ANSWER!

With a push of her hand, the door flew open, what was intended to come out as an angry growl, what came out was a sound uncanny to a confused dog.

The room was empty.

He couldn't have just left, it was past 12! Maybe he was taken….

Where are his keepers?!

Marching up to fat man talking to a bunch of giggling women, she put herself into his personal space and ordered,

"Where is Dyako Kitsune?"The man cowered and nervously said,

"In his room, Ma'am." He had plenty to fear from the woman turned surrogate mother. He had of course heard the stories of her causing several men to turn to tears with her biting words when they caused Dyako to get sick a month ago.

"HE IS NOT THERE!" She shouted. The area had gone quiet as the grave. When she was angry, you knew that it was better to make yourself disappear.

"Uh…um…..He…w-w-w-was th-h-here a w-w-w-eek ago-o." The man stammered. She exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN A WEEK AGO!?" She screeched. She stormed away to find Dyako, leaving a man with wet pants standing, shaken.

…

Not here.

Not here.

Not here.

Each not here was accompanied by an opening and closing of a door. Around the corner several people stood on tippy toes, watching the furious/scared surrogate mother search for her not child.

Matsumoto, growing annoyed by her lack of success took out her frustration on the nearest group. She roared, making many people skittering back to a safer distance.

She had searched every nook and cranny of her division's dormitory, and she had no success. Where could the child have gone to? Who could have taken him?

A feeling like her heart sinking to floor flooded her suddenly.

Who had taken an intrest in him the first day he was here? Who had such a predatory gleam in his eyes that she got worried?

Mayuri fucking Kurotsuchi.


	14. Chapter 14, Pain For Y'all

Dyako (Danny) lay on the metal table surrounded by all sorts of medical and similar devices. When he arrived at the lab the creepy/good man had clasped his hands like a happy child and had pulled out things that can easily make it into any mad scientist's wet dreams.

Although Dyako had not actually thought that, he just stared into space, body hot/cold and the _thing_ wriggling along his veins.

The man had tried to pet Shikyo, but she growled and bit him. With a furious gleam he roughly grabbed her and stuffed her in a near by cage. She squeaked, and that got to Dyako on a level. He would have flinched had his body been fully cooperating with his mind.

The man with the dark face paint told him to get on a table and lie down. Clamps sprouted from the metal and the table tilted, until it was vertical. That was currently Dyako's position.

OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT.

Dyako wanted whatever was inside him, gnawing at his stomach and sleeping on his lungs, to GET OUT.

The man would help, help, help, help.

The man brought a long, sharp looking syringe out of a cupboard with similar syringes. What was his name? Mayu- No, it was Sir, it was his name, he deserved it, and he was going to help him.

Sir smiled and sunk the syringe into his arm. It stung, but if it was helping to get _it_ out, then it was worth the pain.

A sharper pain began in his arm, he could see something green flowing into the syringe. Was it _that_? Surely it can't be blood since it's red, not luminescent green? But he could feel the scurring along his nerves and organs, so it was not. What was it?

It did hurt, but it was worth it, it was going to help him.

The green blood was beautiful in a way. Like lightning bugs in the night sky.

Sir practically ripped out the needle with such giddiness that a 5 year old child would be shocked. He then brought a smaller syringe with an opaque orange goo inside, it looked far more menacing then many other things in the room.

Sir injected the goo inside Dyako's arm. No result happened for several seconds, then like thunder in a summer morning, pain flew through Dyako's arm. He screamed, as most living things do when in pain. The man grinned and said and wrote on a nearby clipboard,

"Compressed Gegli brain juice, a nerve stimulant."

Taking out a few more items, sir began to do his work.


	15. Chapter 15, Babies

One week later~

Running like a mad woman, Matsumoto stormed into Hitsugaya's office, who was signing a mountain of papers, and slammed her hands down on the desk.

"CaptainIneedyoutotakemeKurotsuchisoIcanbeattheshi toutofhimandrescueDyako?!" She yelled. Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"What did you say, Matsumoto?" He asked, confusion and disbelief in his voice. He seriously didn't hope he heard what he heard.

"Captain I need you to take me Kurotsuchi so I can beat the shit out of him and rescue Dyako?" She huffed.

"What gave you that idea?"

"He has been missing for the past week and there is no evidence to say that he ran away. And that bastard is the only one who showed him an interest the entire time he was here. SO I SAY ENOUGH PROVE TO BEAT HIS ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!" She shouted before storming off to the direction of the labs.

Why she came to him if she was going to go anyway baffled the captain. Deciding that it would be wise to leave her to her business, he continued on the piece of paper in his hands. The damn clown got hit by someone at least once a day.

….

The damn clown was sitting down now, slipping a cup of herbal tea. Nothing like tea after experimenting on someone.

Through his door flew out a red faced Matsumoto, her chest jiggling with every stride she took. 'How did the woman stand up straight with those things stuck to her chest.' He thought.

She grabbed his neck and pulled him toward her face until only half an inch separated their noses. A worried secretary bounced into the room after Matsumoto.

"Tell me where my baby is." She hissed.

(**So sorry that this came late, SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *Sobs*)**


End file.
